Soul of a Monster, Heart of a Machine
by A Flying Tomato
Summary: The skeletal remains of the original Godzilla have rested at the bottom of the Pacific for nearly half a century. But when Second Impact occurs, the bones end up alongside the West Coast of the United States. This outcome will change the world forever...


**I really dont know why I started this. I still have like five other stories to complete...**

**Oh well, I'll get back to those...eventually**

* * *

The vibrations of the ship's propellers echoed through the ocean's depths.

He growled angrily as he awoke from his deep slumber. He was still exhausted, and his wounds were not yet fully healed. To him, it felt that he had just barely closed his eyes a minute ago, and was now rudely interrupted. While in actuality, he had been sleeping for days now.

Groggily and with a slight stumble, Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, rose to his full towering height of 60 meters. The ocean floor quaked beneath his massive form and his throat grumbled, his roar of superiority muffled by the ocean. Marine animal life scurried away as he began moving forward, slightly grimacing at the sharp stabbing sensation of his wounded muscles. The battle with the people of this world had been fierce. Despite his best and successful efforts at crushing any resistance that came his way, the humans had still managed to cause injury to him. Their slow moving, yet armored contraptions had managed to draw blood, and their incredibly annoying fliers had been like a massive swarm of buzzing bees. Stinging and biting with their strange weapons that had managed to pierce through his scales and tough hide. Sure, his injuries were not severe enough to be life threatening, but it had been enough to force him from their lands.

And now it seemed that they followed him home.

He growled at the prospect.

Approaching the area from which the rumbling of naval engines were originating from, Godzilla glanced upwards towards the ocean surface, scrutinizing those who had dared to invade his territory. However, he cocked his head at the sight of the trespassers, confused.

They had brought only three ships.

Were the humans really this foolish? Three ships were nothing compared to him. He would completely and utterly annihilate them in a heartbeat, without even breaking a sweat.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes at the human vessels. This wasn't right, something was up. They must have _something_ planned.

Contrary to popular belief, the nuclear mutated dinosaur was not a simple, mindless beast. He was smart, thinking, cold and calculating. He knew a trap when he saw one, and whatever trick the humans had planned most _definitely_ felt like a trap.

He fell back into the shadows, blending in with the many rock formations decorating the ocean floor. He curiously watched as the small convoy of ships slowed and eventually ceased all movement.

Perhaps they knew he was here?

He continued to watch the ships intently, trying to make out signs of movement while his mind processed the possible threats these ships poised. Perhaps they were just bait? Maybe there were more humans nearby, and with greater numbers. No doubt many swarms of fliers were hovering above the water level, awaiting his appearance.

He frowned at the possibilities.

* * *

Little had the great and terrible kaiju king known that the greatest possible threat to himself was not the Japanese military forces laying atop the water's surface, but rather the lone diver that began his descent down from the ships.

Dr. Daisuke Serizawa released a heavy sigh as he approached the ocean floor. This was it. This was the end of the road. His hands shook and sweated like there was no tomorrow.

But that was to be expected. Because, for him? There really wasn't a tomorrow.

As he approached the dark depths, he witnessed a massive, looming shadow dart between two large rock formations. Godzilla. He had found him.

The weapon he held in this hands felt so very heavy. It was time, he was about to unleash the awesome and destructive power of the Oxygen Destroyer. For the first time, and what he hoped is to be the last.

_No…this will be the only time. I will make sure of that…_

He felt his eyes burn and tears rise up. He couldn't risk this device falling into the wrong hands. He needed to destroy all evidence of the weapon, including himself. He was going to _die._

_Emiko…I'm sorry. This was the only way. I love you. Goodbye…_

Dr. Serizawa flipped the switch; his ultimate weapon, the Oxygen Destroyer, came to life.

He dropped the ultimate weapon, as his hands felt for the switchblade he kept in the diving suit's pocket. He brought the sharpened knife to his suit's air tube, and then, with one swift slice, cut off his only supply of air.

Serizawa welcomed oblivion.

* * *

Godzilla did not notice the diver begin his approach.

Nor did he notice when the diver activated a terrible weapon and simultaneously killed himself.

He did however notice when his own flesh began painfully dissolving.

Shock and terror ran up Godzilla's spine. What was going on? What was happening? He was disintegrating, decaying into nothingness. He could feel it, his molecules being torn apart and evaporating. It burned. Unbelievable pain and burning, as if flames were eating away at his body.

Godzilla was dying.

He panicked. He had never known fear before, never been in a situation that threaten his own life. And now that he was in one, he had no idea what to do.

Realizing that he could no longer breathe, Godzilla rushed to the surface. He was scared and in so much pain. There was something bad in the water, poison maybe. It was attacking his body, both exterior and interior. The poison had somehow entered his body. He could literally feel his body shutting down, decomposing. His heart burned, his muscles ached and screamed for mercy. His lungs felt like they were on fire; and then, suddenly, one of them collapsed in on itself. Breathing became impossible.

He needed air. Needed it now!

He neared the top of the sea, he felt the pressure thin, he was almost there. And with one final push, his face broke through the water's surface, into the cool morning sky. His snout opened, desperate for a breath of fresh oxygen.

Nothing.

Panic turned to despair as he realized that no air was making it through. He whined in complete agony. His second lung collapsed.

Broken yellow eyes glared at the human naval ships. Had they caused this? Caused his anguish? This utter torture? If so, then he would make them pay. He would make them all _pay._

Finally falling victim to the taint of the Oxygen Destroyer, Godzilla released one last, defiant roar before sinking back below the waves of the ocean.

The King of the Monsters faded away into nothingness.

* * *

Godzilla's skeletal remains would stay, intact and untouched for nearly fifty years.

All that changed when Second Impact occurred.

Complete global chaos spread throughout the world as the Earth was devastated by a massive explosion. The destruction of Antarctica, colossal tsunamis, dramatically rising sea levels, global climate change and the deaths of billions.

Due to the completely raw power and force of one of the monster tsunamis, Godzilla's remains were taken from his final resting place and dragged halfway across the globe.

Events that had been predicted and foreseen would be forever changed by this outcome…

* * *

The pilot sighed as he and his helicopter approached the sunken city.

San Francisco had once been a thriving city, glorious, and full of life. People all over the country would come and visit, some would come seeking a new life. It was a place of pride, one of the nation's great jewels.

It pained the pilot to see the city he once grew up in laid to a flooded ruin.

The events of Second Impact left it's scar. A huge tidal wave had come and flattened the city. Submerging the metropolitan area and killing millions, his heart had broke when he heard the news. He had friends here, family even!

And now they were all gone.

Shaking his head free of depressing thoughts, he turned his attention to piloting his aircraft; a Coast Guard Jayhawk helicopter. To his right, his copilot checked and rechecked the rescue chopper's navigational systems. In the rear of the aircraft, a team of rescue swimmers sat at guard, ready for anything.

Often enough, the Coast Guard would make constant sweeps around the areas of the United States which were devastated by Second Impact. Rescue helicopters and support boats were a common sight in heavily destroyed coastal areas such as San Francisco, New York, Miami and San Diego. The pilot still remembered all the speeches they gave on the subject. The government wouldn't abandoned anybody who survived in these regions.

Only problem was, nobody survived. Not even sea life, it seemed...

"Jesus Christ!" Suddenly, his copilot yelled out, sunglasses off, eyes opened wide. The pilot glanced over to him, eyebrows raised at his shocked expression.

"What? What is it?"

"O-Over there, where the Bridge was!" The man stuttered, pointing towards the area where the Golden Gate Bridge once stood. Curious, the pilot followed his copilot's extended finger...

"...What the hell is that thing!"

But his copilot didn't bother paying attention to him, instead, he went for his headset, patching into the communication system and connecting to the nearest command outpost.

"Ghost Eye-1 to Icarus Base, come in, over?"

_"This is Icarus, go ahead."_

"Icarus, we, uh...we found something." The copilot said, while positioning the camera located on the nose of the aircraft towards the massive form tangled up in the remains of the bridge, attempting to get a good view of whatever the thing was.

_"Didn't quite catch that last transmission. Come again, Ghost Eye-1."_

"Copy that Icarus. Hang on, we're sending an uplink right...now." The copilot set the connection, sending up a real time video uplink to their command center.

The radio waves were quiet for a moment.

_"Ghost Eye-1, could you uh...could you confirm what we are seeing right now, how copy over?"_ The pilot shared a look with copilot before looked back down at the monstrous corpse floating in the bay.

"Solid copy. It, well... it appears to be a giant skeleton, Icarus. over...?"

* * *

**If you've ever seen "Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla", I think you have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this...**

**Review? please?**


End file.
